Masquerade
by Fanfictener
Summary: Thers going to be a Masquerade to decide the future wives and husbands of each orginization Parings: AA/S A/OC I/M H/OC W/OC
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

It was Halloween and Seras was confused everyone seemed more busy than usual even her master was running around getting his close ready for some kind of party and putting a black mask with red fire marks on the side on while Walter was wearing one with dark green stripes to a black back ground. "What's going on?" Seras asked at that moment Sir Integral came into the dungeness wearing a pink mask she could have laughed if not for seeing the dress Sir Integral handed to her it was a strapless white knee high, with angle wings on the back and the mask was a simple white with a tint of gold glitter. "Wow what this is for" Sir Integral smiled and replied "this is for the good meets evil masquerade, where everyone is dim of who is who" Walter quickly grabbed her and started brushing her hair so it was strait and sizing her to see if any adjustments needed to be made in the end she looked as buetaful as an angle.

At the church it wasn't much different Maxwell was forcing Alexander into a red suit with red wings in the back and a red mask that glinted blood red in the light and horn tips "why are we doing this again" Alexander asked annoyed he was the only one being forced to have the look of the devil. "Were doing this" Maxwell replied easily "because it is required of us, now help me put on my sky blue mask it matches my ice blue suit and shoes nicely" Anderson could have laughed if it wasn't for the thought that popped into his head on why was Maxwell going to all the trouble he is for the Masquerade he never did "Maxwell why are you going to all this trouble for the Masquerade" Maxwell blushed and mumbled something that sounded like 'the queen insists on everyone getting married' but Alexander thought he was kidding so he started to laugh slightly but caching Maxwell's glare he knew he wasn't kidding.

A/N this is my first story so please don't hate me if it's not grate Please review so I know someone is actually reading this story. And don't worry it's not over.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

First I would like to thank 'a random reviewer' for the advice' and please note that Hans is going to be with Hellsing in this fiction.

Getting to the Masquerade

Everyone from Hellsing was going to the Masquerade by limo and everyone from Iscariot was going in a helicopter but since the queen didn't want them guessing who was who yet she had Hellsing arrive first.

Seras POV

How long is this ride "Walter how much farther" I asked forgetting to call him sir so no one can guise who he is. "Just another two minutes" he replies Hans's keeps fighting with his mask I think it's because it has a grey look to it with wolf ears on the side so it might be uncomfortable to wear but Sir Integra who Walter forced to wear a pink dress to match her mask told her it was because he's nervous because there is to be a female wolf there but he'll have to find her.

"Were here" Walter calls I get up making sure my mask is still firmly on my face. When we go in we notice that there are girls already there though to caught my eye in particular they almost seem like sisters but it's hard to be sure one had striate white hair with brown grey eyes she had a grey mask with a silver dress and her friend had brown hair with different highlights but one that stood out to her was the red she took a small sniff but didn't catch he sent of hair die and she realized it was natural her eyes held a red/brown look to them her dress was black and her mask was a deep brown which made the red in her hair stand out even more. I look at my master and I'm shocked to see that his eyes were a dark brown and not red.

"Master" I said hesitating to see if he might snap at me he glances at me and simply says "old magic, so your eyes are blue for a tome being" then he and Hans went to go talk to the girls she saw earlier so I went and sat down till Iscariot got there.

Anderson's POV

It feels like it's been a year already and everyone keeps looking at me like I'm crazy but I know it's because I look like the devil I could laugh at that considering most of them look like big birds. I glance at Maxwell in his ice blue suit and mask he looks excited so I follow his eyes and see were about to land so I get ready to get out until Maxwell put his hand on his harm indicating he wanted to talk with him so he waited for everyone to leave "Anderson, there are people hear that aren't with Hellsing or us so no killing anyone" I knew this was coming but dam why can't I kill anyone he sulked inside until he saw an angle sitting at a table by herself with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair, he had to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry about the short chapters ill try to make them longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing I'm just manipulating the characters for my own evil deeds. Also I do not own the song Masquerade.

Anderson was walking up to where Seras was when a song came on that he remembered hearing as a child looking at the masked mistress before him the way her head came up when the song started he guessed that she knows it to. "Would you like to dance" Anderson asked Seras looked up and seeing him she gave a frustrated sigh grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Andersons POV

I was surprised when she pulled me to the dance floor, but didn't question her. She is a fine dancer such an angle she is beautiful I wonder who she is I wonder if she's with Hellsing or is she a Queens guest.

Seras POV

He is a wonderful dancer I wonder who he is I think I remember him but I can't place a name I wonder if I can get him to talk maybe I should just sing? Yes, I'll sing along with the music.

Seras: Masquerade!  
>Paper faces on parade.<br>Masquerade!  
>Hide your face, so the world will never find you!<br>Masquerade!  
>Every face a different shade.<br>Masquerade!  
>Look around -<br>there's another  
>mask behind you!<p>

Anderson: Flash of mauve.  
>Splash of puce.<br>Fool and king.  
>Ghoul and goose.<br>Green and black.  
>Queen and priest.<br>Trace of rouge.  
>Face of beast.<br>Faces. 

"So you can sing" Seras said Anderson blushed slightly and thanked God for the mask that hid it "yes I can and it seems so can you" Seras considered him for a moment when Integra danced by her with a man dressed in ice blue she looked at her dancing partner and saw he too was giving the couple a startled look. "Is that your friend in blue" Seras asked Anderson could only nod he didn't know who the woman was but she looked perfect for Maxwell. The song ended and Anderson bowed while Seras curtseyed and they went to the refreshments table all the while each were pondering the others identity.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

A/N

Firs I would like to thank a random reviewer .I think this is the end of the story if anyone wants there can be a part 2 but this story is coming to a close. Time to turn the lights out say goodbye and hope to cross paths with a stranger that is a friend once again.

Ending the ball with a bang

Integra has been with the mystery man the entire night they knew everything about each other except for the other person's identity the same went for Seras, Alucard and Hans. The Queen stood and signaled for everyone to be quit "I hope everyone likes the party" she started "as most of you know you were here to find a wife or husband well now turn to the person you have chosen and unmask them"

The Unmasking:

Integral-Maxwell

"Maxwell I can't believe it" Integra said forgetting to take off her mask and when she did he fainted she just sighed and thought 'at least we already like each other'

Hans-(You'll find out who)

Hans took off his mask and when the girl took of her mask she decided to introduce herself "my name is White Wolf of the shadow pack/clan my sister is a vampire while I am a wolf and I already know of the great Hans" Hans blushed at the praise from someone from such a powerful pack.

Alucard-(White Wolf's sister)

Alucard took off his mask curios to see who the masked mistress was when she did she just looked at him "who are you?" he asked growing inpatient she finally answered "My name is T Fire from the shadow clan/pack my sister is a wolf while I am a…." she paused for a moment before continuing "vampire, and you Alucard you are greatly respected in my clan" Alucard smirked at such praise from such a powerful clan.

Anderson-Seras

Anderson hesitated to take his mask off Seras didn't even make a move to touch her mask so instead of taking his mask off Anderson got hers and Seras did the same. There masks were gone and now it was the thin line between they'll put their differences aside or will they kill each other first everyone watched no one saying a word not even Alucard who would usually say a comment and ruin everything. No, no one dared say a word. Anderson and Seras stared at each other until Anderson finally just bent down until their lips almost touched and Seras lent up finishing the small space that was between them.

A/N

Next I was thinking about making a Marrige law which means Hellsing is going to have to deal with the Queen going on a love fest trying to throw everyone together.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N The sequel is out its called Beginning at the End


End file.
